<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from zero by sseriwoos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122227">from zero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos'>sseriwoos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Platonic Relationships, both of them are stupid, miniyoung if you squint, platonic minibin/woomini, serim is stupid, seriwoo is REALLY in love, the ending is so cheesy im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>for woobin, knowing park serim wasn't something that he regrets in doing so, the thing he regrets the most is learning the word love from none other, park serim himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koo Jungmo/Park Serim, Park Serim/Seo Woobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in which, i took days to finish up this seriwoo drabble i have in my head. its my first time writing again after 3 years so please dont be too disappointed with this huhu (the ending are a bit meh but i tried T T). I recommend you to listen to Seo In Guk - Season Of The Heart while you read this &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love. Woobin never believes in that corny word before. He was always a carefree person, he lived his life following his leads and he was always positive. Well, he was.  </p><p>It was during the chilly autumn season where he first met Serim. Serim who’s faced was shining so bright, Serim who was always smiling, Serim who was always around the people that is fond of him, Serim that everyone had their eyes on. </p><p>Woobin thinks of Serim as the mellowness of autumn. Woobin thinks Serim is beautiful but it's a beauty that he could never grasp, it's a beauty that he can only look from afar, it's a beauty that he can only recall in his head because Serim wasn’t his. Serim was just someone new he met during his sophomore year. Someone who stumbles over his words when he first spoke to Woobin. Someone who was nervous when their eyes met for the first time. Well, they both were. </p><p>Serim made him believe the word love. Because even how hard Woobin tries to forget, he could never erase Serim from his mind. Serim who is nice, Serim who is beautiful, Serim who smells nice, Serim who keeps baby lotion in his bag, Serim who did that, Serim who did this. His world was full of Serim and did he regret knowing Park Serim? No, he didn’t. The thing that he regrets knowing is the word love. Because he knows love never works in such situation.</p><p>They were close friends, too close that Woobin never dared to bring up the topics about the time they spent together, about all those days when Serim stay by his side when he was struggling, about those days when he spent his time at Serim’s apartment, about all those gifts Serim sent him during Valentines, about those sneaky glances they gave to each other when they were alone. He never asked, and Serim too never brought it up. It was during Serim’s graduation day of his degree that he knows their feelings weren't mutual.  </p><p>Serim introduced him to Jungmo and everything was never the same anymore. </p><p>It was too hard to swallow. </p><p> </p><p>Serim left after that and Woobin thinks it is for his good, for their good, for both of them to move on and start back from zero. But the thing is, he never let go of the memories. Only Serim did. For Woobin to get back up and live on his own without Serim was always a challenge, he shut himself down from everyone for a year. Serim never gets to explain, Woobin never gets to know the real reason he left, he was just alone. Or so he thought. </p><p>He was giving up and that was also how Minhee came into the picture. Alongside his other friends.</p><p>Minhee came into his life as support. He told the younger how his heart wasn't ready to accept anyone and Minhee understand that. He never left though, even after years of trying, he never left. Minhee loves him to death but the younger knows, you can't force a person to like you back just because we like them too, that's just how things work, if the feeling isn’t mutual then that relationship isn’t for us. Minhee moves on after that, only staying by Woobin’s side because he knows Woobin can't go through stuff alone. Last time he did that, his life was a mess. Woobin was always thankful for Minhee because the younger care even in the slightest of way but at the end of the day Minhee is not Serim and Woobin is still alone. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a new day, hyung.” Woobin was startled and he realized he has been awake for about an hour now. He looks at the younger next to him, pooling in the blanket that he forced him to use every night and a sad smile broke from his solemn face. “Hey, Minhee” </p><p>The younger stretched his long limbs and turn to look at Woobin, at the face that reminds him so much of solace. He looks for Woobin’s callous hands and envelope it in his own, rubbing soothing circle. And it was silenced that follow after, with their soft breath in the middle of the night. It didn’t take so long until Woobin started to cry. </p><p>It’s the middle of Autumn and Woobin hated it.  </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Today wasn't a day where he was supposed to go anywhere. But Woobin thinks the weather is too nice to let it slide. He looks at the younger who's still sleeping peacefully next to him and carefully let go of their intertwined hands. He slowly drapes a blanket over him and left the room shortly after.</p><p>He makes sure that everything is done before he left the house. Fresh cook food is packed and served. The kitchen is clean, and the laundry is done. He takes the note pad both Minhee and him agree to leave it at the kitchen and scribble something on it before leaving the piece of paper pasted on the fridge.  </p><p>“I will go outside for a while, don’t forget to eat your meals. And tell Taeyoung to bring an extra shirt if he is sleeping here today. – Ruby hyung” </p><p>He left their small studio apartment and head to wherever his legs will bring him today. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He found himself waiting for the shuttle bus and he smiles to himself. <em>How pathetic are you Seo Woobin?</em> He found himself revisiting the painful memories, he did this every year on this particular day, hoping at the end of the day if he waits long enough, he would come back. This is his third time trying, he wanted to give up but he wasn't ready.</p><p>He chose to seat at the back, next to the window. </p><p>The weather is so nice, he thought, before slipping into his subconscious, the memories he hid from everyone just so he could re-visit it today without feeling guilty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Woobin right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at his side, annoyed that someone dares to disturb him this early in the morning. If Allen didn't ask him to go to the studio this early, he won't be this grumpy. But as soon as he laid his eyes on the person who 'disturb' him, his cheeks goes red. “H-hi, yes, I’m Woobin. Serim, right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serim chuckles. “Serim hyung, if you forget.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And there goes his cheeks blooming red again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can I sit here? The other seats are full.” Serim’s eyes searched for Woobin’s who is avoiding every glance. Woobin cursed under his breath but not too loud for Serim to hear, he looks around, and yes Serim isn’t lying when he said the bus is packed. The next stop for their campus is still so far away. He looks up again and Serim’s eyes are so sincere he couldn't say no. He is too weak for this, he was already too weak for Serim though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah sure.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin found them together going to campus after that. They share the same ride to the campus every morning. At first, it was just a coincidence but eventually, it became a habit for both of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, this is the last stop for the shuttle, it will go to a different direction after this, do you want to get off?” He was startled. </p><p>He swallows the bitterness in his throat, he is here again. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He quickly got off the bus, as he walks slowly, he sighs as a wave of memories crashing down on him again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to cook for me again Woobin?” Serim looks at him, eyes full of adoration, hands carrying the groceries stuffs the younger ask him to help. They walked together heading to the bus stop and Woobin just chuckled softly, his clumsy hyung looks so cute like this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hyung, stop acting like that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Woobin chuckles again, "Like this." He ruffles the elder’s hair. Serim just blushed instead of saying anything. “I’m still your hyung you know.” The elder pouts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin stuck out his tongue, “And what’s wrong with this?” He proceeds to mess up with Serim’s hair even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They went home abruptly after, with Woobin busying himself in the kitchen and Serim just waiting for the younger. He got bored after that and he found himself disturbing Woobin who’s busy cooking. “Do you have anything for me to do?” He looks at the younger who is stir-frying their dinner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nope.” And Serim just pouts making Woobin felt silly, his hyung is so cute. He was about to say something when the bell to the front door rings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you expect anyone to come today, hyung?” Woobin looks at Serim and Serim eyes go wide when he remembers what he forgot, "Oh my god, I forgot that I invited Jungmo tonight, we got some pieces of stuff from uni to finish up, I’m so sorry I forgot to tell you this.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin’s eyes look sad for a second but he knows better than to mask that. It's for his favorite hyung after all, everything is alright, everything is okay. “It’s okay though, Jungmo can have dinner with us too!” Serim’s puppy eyes go wide and he smiles so bright Woobin swears even the sun fails to look that pretty. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Alright!” Woobin pursed his lips and hide the fake smile. He wanted to spend as much time as he can with Serim as both of them will once again be busy for their finals but he knows better, they are just friends, Jungmo is his friend too, technically as Serim said: "All of my friends are yours too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin finishes with the cooking and he sighs, the portion isn't even that big for the two of them now they are sharing for three people.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It’s okay, this is for Serim’.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"A pack of cigarettes, please."</p><p>Woobin found himself in front of the counter of 7-Eleven buying a pack of cigarettes. He hates it actually, the cigar. But because Serim hates it, he thinks of the cigar as something for him to go against the elder for once. He stopped smoking long ago when Serim asks him to. But, what's the point of stopping anymore. He lights up one of it and spends his time staring blankly at the road. He didn't even know what he was doing or what he is currently doing but he needs this, this moment to relish again.</p><p>He was so deep in thought, when…</p><p>“I told you to stop inhaling this shit.” </p><p>When the person he waited for 3 years is finally there, stepping on his still-lit cigar, angrily.</p><p>“You know its bad for you, why-“</p><p>“Why do you still care, hyung?” </p><p> </p><p>And his eyes met Serim’s. Those beautiful brown orbs that he longed for. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>For Serim, Woobin is like the cloud. It rains when it is full of doubts, but it's clear when it has nothing to worry about. Serim could read Woobin like an open book, he is so easy to read. Woobin never hides anything and Serim loves that on him. He can go on a full chatting mode with Woobin and they will never get bored. But, of course in a relationship like this, one would topple over. And in their case, Woobin did. Serim knows this but he was waiting for the younger to say something but eventually, the younger didn't say anything. He was always around, he cares for Serim so much more than anyone ever did. But he never asked him anything. And as dumb as Serim could get, he thinks the younger isn’t serious about this. </p><p>He loves him too much to let his feelings slide, but he loves this friendship that he holds dearly too. </p><p> </p><p>“How have you been?” Serim looks at him through the glasses he is wearing.  </p><p> </p><p>Woobin still looks as beautiful as ever. He still looks so beautiful after years had passed. The cheeks that he loves to pinch is still there too. But he looked way matured today, not the scared Woobin he always protects 3 years ago. Serim put their gong cha orders on the table. He insisted on going to a gong cha outlet instead of staying at the small 7-E.<br/>
Woobin looks at the order and back at him. </p><p> </p><p>“You remember.” </p><p> </p><p>And Serim’s heart aches so bad. "Of course, we have the same gong cha pick remember?” He tries to smile but the younger just stare blankly at him. </p><p>“If you don’t have anything else to say, I’m leaving.” Woobin was already standing and he was about to walk away when Serim pulls the younger's sleeve. "Please, stay." The desperation was clear in his voice that Woobin stops in his track, sitting back down in front of Serim. He is confused about how Serim looks so calm like nothing happened. Like they never happened.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What’s your gong cha's pick, Woobin?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Brown sugar milk tea with cheese foam and pearl.” Serim clicks his tongue together, "Are we soulmates because we literally have the same gong cha pick.” Woobin rolled his eyes. “Same gong cha's pick doesn't mean we are in a special relationship, hyung.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I like you.” Serim pouts. And Woobin was trying so hard not to cup the cheeks and just kiss him right there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks away, his face still trying to control the way he is beet red.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I like you too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“How is Jungmo?” </p><p>Serim look at him deadpanned. Don't exactly know why he is asking about Jungmo. And Woobin just smiles bitterly. “He is treating you alright, right?” </p><p>Woobin can’t help it. He wanted to hug Serim so bad, he wanted to hold that hands again, he wanted to ruffle that hair again, but he can’t. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hyung, let's go to the arcade, please. You've been doing your works since 3 pm, loosened up a bit, its almost 10 pm now." Woobin looks at Serim, who’s fingers still working so hard finishing up the rest of his report. Serim knows, he didn’t spend time with Woobin for already too long but he needs this degree. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can’t Woo, I still have another 10 pages to go. You can ask Seongmin to play with you or Hyeongjun.” But Woobin continues to nag and Serim was slowly losing his patience. “You told me that you will be spending time with me, its been 4 weeks hyung, you always cope up with your studies and cramping yourself inside this apartment for god knows how long. I just wa-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Woobin, please shut up. You’re being loud agai-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I won’t shut up, you’re stressing yourself out, come on hyung, you can continue that tomorrow, the due isn’t even tomorrow-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Serim sigh. “I can’t Woobin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pleas-“ </em>
</p><p><em>“I said I can’t right now! So if you can, please don’t disturb me for another night. Go back home, Woo.”</em> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woobin was silent, taken aback apparently. Serim never shouted to him like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He still reheats some meals for Serim before he left, and left a note at the fridge. ‘Sorry hyung, I reheat some meals so please eat'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The same thing keeps on occurring, Serim spent most of his times with Jungmo now because they’re in the same year while Woobin is a year below him. Woobin holds on to Serim’s word. If he said to not disturb him, he wouldn't. But he would eventually come to Serim house (well, Serim gave him a spare key just in case), to cook him some food so Serim could eat something else other than instant noodle every day. Every time he comes to Serim’s house, the elder is always asleep on the sofa with his book and laptop still on, energy drink cans spiraling around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They eventually part ways, slowly. Woobin wanted to spend time with him so bad but every time he arrived at Serim’s apartment, Jungmo is already there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"There was never a Jungmo, Woobin." </p><p>Serim looks at the younger, hand slowly reaching for Woobin’s shaky one and envelope it in his own. The younger’s fingers are cold. </p><p>“What do you mean, hyung?” </p><p>Serim smiles softly. Rubbing soothing circle on the pad of Woobin’s hand, just like how he always like. “I was never in any relationship with Jungmo because I like someone else.”</p><p>Woobin doesn’t know how to feel. He doesn’t know if he should be glad or be sad again that once again, he lost in this game. He will never be the one that Serim likes. What Serim always wanted, he didn’t have those. </p><p> </p><p>"Who?" He feels like cutting his tongue. He isn't ready for another series of heartbroken nights.</p><p> </p><p>“You.” </p><p>Woobin looks up so fast. And Serim just smiles ever so softly, hand slowly reaching the tears that fell from the younger’s eyes, he wipe it softly only to make Woobin sob again. </p><p>“Took you so long.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Serim brings the younger home after that. The car rides were silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a silent where Woobin is so lost in his thoughts. He is so lost in the thoughts of finally holding Serim in his own two hands. It was rough, the journey to finally get to call Serim as his, he couldn't believe it too, on how easy it seems to be now. The pining he felt and the dumbest one would be that he wasn't pining for Serim alone. If only they weren’t that dumb before, both of them could work this normally. It took 3 years for Serim to have courage in confronting Woobin again and he is glad the younger is still there. </p><p>They reached Woobin’s apartment not long after that. </p><p>“You should go inside,” Serim looks at Woobin, who’s standing just apart from him, those clear eyes, those longing smell. He looks so beautiful, so so beautiful.</p><p>“Hyung,”</p><p>“Yes-“ Serim was suddenly engulfed in a hug, a hug so tight he could feel how the younger’s heartbeat was beating crazily. Woobin had his head buried deep at the elder’s shoulder and slowly, Serim snake his hand around the younger’s head, his finger lightly touching the strands of hair, brushing it softly. They hugged for god knows how long, and Serim smiles. </p><p>He broke off the hug and hold the younger's chin, tilting it upward so they're looking at each other's eyes.</p><p>“I’ve never had the chance to say this properly to you, Seo Woobin. So, I’ll say it now before I regret again.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, I love your smiles, I love how you’re always there for me, I love you with all my heart and I’m sorry for making you wait while I was being a coward. I love y-“</p><p> </p><p>Woobin stops him with a kiss, ever so softly and Serim was startled at first but he smiles in the kiss not long after that. Their lips parted and the younger pressed their forehead against each other. </p><p>“I love you too, Park Serim. Always have been in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>Both of them chuckled and they finally broke off the hug this time. "So, let's start back from zero?" Woobin smiles. </p><p> </p><p>"From zero."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comment makes me happy &lt;3 find me at twitter @crvtywoo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>